


You Never Cared

by robina852



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robina852/pseuds/robina852
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Harry to the Wizarding World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Cared

 

You never cared, even those who were meant to care about me.

You all wanted a hero so that's what you saw, that's what I showed you.

The Harry Potter that you all knew was an act and none of you realized it.

Only one person did, only one person actually bothered to get to know me- the real me

 

So why should I stay, why should I fight.

What right do you have to expect an 18 year old to defeat Voldemort.

Why am I expected to be able to do beat him when people with much more experience and training can't.

Well I'm not going to do it anymore, I'm not going to keep pretending to be Gryffindor's Golden Boy any more.

I'm leaving and I'm not coming back.

My wife and I are leaving.

We are both of age and no one can tell us what to do anymore.

You won't be able to find us. We've been planning this for years.

We are going to live the way that we want to. With no more masks.

We don't care if Voldemort wins or loses because we won't be in the wizarding world anymore and it won't effect us.

 

From Lord and Lady Potter


End file.
